


Chapter 1: The Sun Shines On the Bay

by FitsMi529



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Don't Have To Know About Supernatural (TV), Eventual Sex, F/M, RPF, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FitsMi529/pseuds/FitsMi529
Summary: Summer in Traverse City can be as overwhelming as it is beautiful with the tourist season in full swing. With dozens of festivals to participate in, it truly is unlike most cities in Michigan. With the city lights, the cherry blossoms in bloom, and Lake Michigan to look out to – the atmosphere can be intoxicating, if not dazzling.Reader is not only dazzled by the atmosphere, but a person joining in on the festivities.





	Chapter 1: The Sun Shines On the Bay

**Author's Note:**

> This is an RPF story, however, what is written bears no truth to it whatsoever within the context of the people involved. Cities, restaurants, events are somewhat accurate, but I, as the writer hold no responsibility in the accuracy of them.  
> There is no beta. I'm also aware my grammar skills are questionable.

Traverse City was most notably known for their Cherry Festival, which was one of my favorite summer activities. Artists displaying their work, Michigan-made food and beverages all around, and, of course, the Blue Angels flying overhead were just a few reasons. My tradition was spending the week booked at Chateau Chantal in the Monet Master Suite showcasing my art for the Arts and Crafts Fair downtown during the day, and then relaxing with local wine and beer in the evenings.

Upon checking in the Wednesday before the weekend festivities, I noticed there were mostly other couples checking in at the same time. It wasn’t unlike me to not have a boyfriend. I preferred to keep my options open for the time being, and I’ve never really struggled with feeling lonely…most of the time. Traverse City does tend to pull on the romantic heartstrings a bit more than most cities I worked at, but I tend to remain busy every time I’m here.

Chateau Chantal is an old mission winery, as well as a Bed and Breakfast secluded in the stretch amid the agriculture of Old Mission Peninsula. I fell in love with its unique, cozy rooms and gorgeous views overlooking their vineyards and the Bay. Plus, the wine was delicious, and I didn’t have to go far to get it. 

I checked into the familiar suite, receiving help carrying the 5 suitcases I had to bring. No, it wasn’t all clothes. While selling art up here, I was also busy creating it. The sceneries are to die for and my fingers always instantly itched to paint once here. 

I tipped the helper, closing the door behind him before falling backwards onto the king-sized bed, heaving a sigh.

I laid there thinking about the weekend ahead of me until my thoughts were interrupted by this enormous growl that which came from my stomach, and you would have never guessed. I laughed out loud to no one. 

I always visited the Old Mission Tavern a few nights out of the week I stayed here mainly because it was only a few minutes away from the B&B, but generally I ate elsewhere since the majority of their food selection was seafood. Nonetheless, a Chicken Caesar Salad was calling my name.

I pulled out my bathroom bag. I probably could use a refresher after the 4-hour drive. I was undoubtedly in desperate need of a brush, deodorant, and a spritz. Afterwards, I head downstairs.

I managed to make it as far as the bottom of the stairwell before colliding into someone. He was coming around the corner towards the stairs just as I was rounding to go the way he came.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry,” I muttered, flustered at being a clutz. 

“It’s fine. I should actually be apologizing to you,” he responded.

His voice sounded familiar. Looking at him now, in a Detroit baseball cap, a black tee, and jeans – I’d still recognize him in anything her wore.

I just ran into David Haydn-Jones. In the wild. In Michigan.

He watches me, as I begin to process that I actually know who he is. 

Trying to not be a schmuck, “It’s nice to see you on the outside of Supernatural.” I smiled at him.

“Ah. Yes, it is. It’s that time of year, you know.” He winks at me. 

_Oh, yes. Hiatus season. I’ve been so busy I nearly forgotten._

“Well, enjoy your vacation. I’m starving. Hopefully run into you again, not physically run into you, but… Yeah. You know what I mean.” When I get slightly nervous, I babble. It’s a curse.

He chuckles at my obvious misfortune. “Thanks, you as well.”

He gestured for me to pass him, I thanked him again in return, and went on my way.

Where was I going again? Food. That’s right. I roll my eyes at myself for being such a spaz.

While in the car I was mulling over our meeting. I have actually met him before at a convention a year ago. He was very sweet and gave me one of my favorite hugs of that weekend. But, that’s not here nor there. I’m here to do a job. He’s here visiting family, I assumed. I completely forgot he had family in Michigan. It just all felt very weird to me because nobody ever visits Michigan except Detroit, which sucks in comparison to Traverse City.

I drove to the Tavern lost in my thoughts, not even realizing I was there until I was being seated. I ordered my salad, and sipped on my water, still contemplating.

_Ok. I’ll admit it. He looked good. Really good. The hazel eyes, the scruff, which all of course looked…_

My salad appeared in front of me, breaking my train of thought. 

I thanked the waiter and quietly devoured the green chunks saturated with the creamy dressing. It was divine as always, and I felt temporarily sated. I tipped the staff and made my way back to the B&B. 

Luckily, it was the middle of the week so there weren’t any weddings going on just yet. I was able to park my car easily, then set out for a walk. The weather was warm, slightly dry, nothing too bothersome to the summer dress I drove up in. 

I followed the hidden trail that only the locals knew about or was supposed to know about. It takes you on a one-way 10-minute walk to the East Arm Grand Traverse Bay. 

At this time of day, you could always catch the last few glimpses of boats, and, just in general, it was just a peaceful spot to be in after a long day.

Walking past the tree line, the small beach was in my field of vision, as was someone else. Instinctively, I went the opposite direction of where the person was standing. I took off my sandals and walked along the beach in the water going North, seeing the sun going down slowly, nothing but the sounds of the water lapping at my feet, boats in the distance, and seagulls flying above. 

Living in the city you didn’t get this. It was serene and decompressing. 

I walked as far North as I could then made my way back South. It was then that I noticed the “stranger” taking in the scenery earlier was actually David.

He spots me walking towards him, my bare feet still in the water. 

“Fancy running into you again.” I laugh at his shot at our faux pas earlier. 

“I am rather surprised you know of this spot, to be honest.” When I got to him, I dropped down and sat beside him in the sand, throwing my sandals next to his.

“I used to visit up here all the time when I was younger, but I’ve been kind of busy lately.” He glanced over at me.

I thought it was weird earlier, him being here, but sitting here with him it felt like one of the most normal things to me.

“I’m usually working the festivals now, but we always came as a tradition when I was a kid.” I responded.

“It’s so different than L.A.,” he sighed. I peeked over to him.

This is the longest I’ve been in his presence, and while I admire how well he can pull off a suit – this look was better. It spoke comfortability, his own personality, a glimmer into who he was. His hair wasn’t worked over, only tossed by the wind. His scruff was trimmed, but only slightly so. Most importantly, his profile. He was relaxed, not primed to take 100s of photos, not reading a script. This was who I expected David to be without being David, the Actor.

“I can attest to the city-living part, at least.” I nodded in agreement. 

“Oh?” Tilting his head to this side.

“Detroit,” I answered.

“Ah… Good ole D-town.” He fumbled with his hands as he rested his elbows on his knees. 

“You know… We’ve met before,” I finally say. 

“I knew it. I thought you looked familiar. Chicago Con last year, wasn’t it?”

_I wasn’t expecting that. I was thoroughly impressed, actually._

“Umm… First of all, wow. Good memory. Second of all, you get two wows.” I shook my head as I laughed. 

“Well, that smile is hard to forget.” He winked at me. 

“Oh, my God,” I said exasperatingly. 

“Too cheesy?” His grin getting even wider as I rolled my eyes at him. 

“Just a bit,” I bumped my elbow against his playfully.

“No, but really. You have a memorable smile, and I remember you had a mole at the top of your lip, near your cupid’s bow.” He touched the tip of his middle finger in the place where the mole was on my lips.

He was looking at me now.

I felt the weight of it this time. Nobody else was around for distractions. My cheeks flushed at the intimate compliment and touch.

“Thank you. That’s...very kind.”

“Only being honest.”

We’re both leaned back on our arms, looking at each other, reminding me of one of those suspended moments of time in a movie. _Time_. 

“Oh, shoot.” I glanced at my watch. It was 7:30PM. I needed to be up early for setup. 

“Late for something?” His eyes search mine questioningly. 

“I just have to get things around and be up early to set up my tables.” I put my sandals on. David having gotten up before me, offered his hand to help me up out of the sand. I took it, stumbling slightly into his arms.

“I may as well walk back with you seeing as it was getting to be that time.” He pats the sand off his jeans before finishing, “Do you mind?”

“Not at all.”

We begin the trek back to the B&B, talking about Traverse City and all the wonders it had to offer, as well as other random things.

“Favorite Superhero?” He laughed at my random question.

“Batman, I guess. Considering he could be the only _real_ superhero out of everyone.”

“Maybe… As long as it was the Michael Keaton version.” I side-eyed him teasingly.

Several questions later…

“But, what’s your favorite part about the summertime here?” I continued as we rounded the last corner and now had the B&B in view.

“There’s not really _one_ thing.  
The art.  
The music.  
The food and spirits.  
The atmosphere.  
It smells tradition. The culture is lively,” he glances at me before finishing, “as are the people.”

_There it was again. That feeling. Was he flirting? Was he just being friendly? I often can be mistaken as flirting when I’m just overly friendly and I wasn’t sure if this was one of those situations. I feel the chemistry between us,_ at least _, I felt it on my end.  
The question was: did he feel it too?_

We walked up to the steps to the B&B, he held the door open for me to slip past him, which I thanked him for. Then, we proceeded to talk up the stairwell until we got to the top landing.

“Well, thank you for the chat and walk back,” I fingered my hand through my hair nonchalantly. 

“The pleasure was all mine. Maybe we will have to run into each other again soon.” He smirked, as he was leaning against the wall opposite of me.

“Maybe we will. Guess we’ll have to see.” I looked up at him, me at a measly 5 foot 4 inches, him at probably 6 foot. Those hazel eyes devoured me. I cleared my throat, cutting the tension in half.

“Goodnight then,” I contended.

He licked his lips before responding, “Goodnight to you, as well.” 

Unexpectedly, he picked up my hand and kissed it.

“Have to end the night with a little more cheesiness,” he laughs as he gently drops my hand back to my side.

I smiled. Pretty sure I died and went to Heaven. But, I smiled so big, my face hurt. It is cheesy.

I shake my head and laugh out another “good night” before we go our separate ways.

Finally, alone in my room I let out the breath I hadn’t realized I was holding. It wasn’t that I just spent a good half hour with an actor, no. What surprised me was how well we got along and how much I wanted to do it again. If I was being totally honest with myself, I wanted to do more. There was no denying the chemistry now. When his lips grazed my skin, I felt the rawness, the reality of both our tensions compiling. I also knew that it wasn’t _just_ me.


End file.
